the_world_of_tarinathfandomcom-20200213-history
Sol, The Shining Light
Sol, The Shining Light "I was there when the vile creatures first took Ambroth. Was there with the refugees, when we fled our capitol and our lands. I was there when the first of us turned our heads back, and considered fighting back against the monsters. Fight to take our city - our country - back. It was Sol who turned their heads, and it was through His might that we conquered the darkness that threatened to envelop all of Auris. '' ''There are some who say the followers of Sol are the best of us. Me? I say there wouldn't be an 'us' if He didn't exist." - Jedanel Magnusson, Founder of the Golden Dawn Holy Symbol: Pure white sun in the center of golden rays Domains: Light, War Favored Weapon: Warhammer Dogma: Glory to those who strike out against evil. Walk the path of the Light, and bring punishment to those who would break the covenants of society. Be vigilant in duty, be vigorous in battle, and be absolute in victory. Stand fast against the creatures of shadow, and against those with darkness in their hearts. Strive for power, so that you may better protect those that serve beneath you. The Golden Dawn Founded by the Magnusson family during the Crusade, The Golden Dawn is the largest organized religion in Auris. While their main enclave, the Keep of Light, is located in the capital of Ambroth, it's rare to find so much as a village without a practicing cleric. The organization holds great sway through the Magnusson family's position on Ambroth's city council, with many of their efforts going towards bringing stability to the region through their military might. The Forsworn Despite their victory in the Crusade, Auris was in an era of strife for many years. Roving bands of bandits, pirates and sorcerers plagued the land, taking advantage of a the transition period to the newly appointed Amber Council. The Golden Dawn fell on these outlaws with harsh decrees, but soon came to the conclusion that public executions did as much harm as they did good. As an alternative to being put to death, the order began giving captured criminals another option; take a pledge to serve The Golden Dawn loyally for ten years, and all crimes would be pardoned. Thus, the Forsworn came to be. The Forsworn pledge is no mere simply oath, but a magically binding one that is applied via some of the order's strongest clerics and artifacts. Despite that, much of Auris' commonfolk are still uncomfortable around any of the Forsworn. Marked by the red cloth tied to their upper arm, the Forsworn can be found in many different Golden Dawn sanctioned positions, from simple laborers, craftsmen, or even in a position in the city guard or the Dawn's military force. With the current period of relative peace that Auris is experiencing, there has been some public outcry that the practice of creating Forsworn is outdated an inhumane. Despite that, and despite fewer occurrences of it being necessary, the practice has still continued. Category:Deities